Folge 41
Folge 41 thumb|[[Blaze the Cat auf der Jagd nach Mephiles]]thumb|[[Mephiles the Dark eine Hälfte vom Sonnengott Solaris]]thumb|[[Eclipse the Darkling letzter Black Arm]]thumb|[[Silver the Hedgehog Blazes Freund]]thumb|[[Blaze the Dark/Psyche Blazes Feindin]]thumb|[[Shadow the Hedgehog Ultimative Lebensform]] Vorher beim Death Egg (Folge 36) Eggman: Ich wünschte Snively wäre noch irgendwo aktiv... Grimer: Boss, hier. Grimer zeigt auf die Kamera. Eggman: Was zum? Was macht Blaze hier? Blaze rennt schnell nach vorne und sieht Eggman. Blaze: EGGMAN! Eggman: Blaze! Nett, dich mal wiederzusehen? Wie läufts so? Blaze: Lenk nicht ab! Wo ist Mephiles? Eggman: Mephiles? Den haben wir nicht. Blaze: Willst du mich in die Irre führen? Eggman: Nein! Wir haben Mephiles nicht. Blaze: Gut. Dann lassen wir dich mal hochgehen, nachdem du es mir gesagt hast! Eggman: Was? NEIN! Blaze zündet Benzin an und springt raus und das Death Egg explodiert. Blaze: Er wusste es nicht. Dann wohl ab nach Soleanna. Blaze rennt schnell hin nach Soleanna und ist schließlich da und sieht Mephiles auf dem Dach eines Gebäudes. (Folge 37) Blaze: Da ist er ja! Blaze teleportiert sich nach oben, doch Mephiles verschwand schon. Doch Blaze sieht Eclipse und geht auf ihn los. Blaze: Hey du, wo ist Mephiles? Eclipse: Er ist gerade weg. Blaze: Weg? Wie weg? Blaze tritt ihn. Blaze: Sags mir! Eclipse: Er hatte sich wegteleportiert, mehr weiß ich nicht. Blaze: Du weißt überhaupt nicht, was er vor hat oder? Eclipse: Nein? Blaze: Er will sich mit Iblis verschmelzen und damit zum Sonnengott Solaris werden, damit er nicht nur Soleanna, sondern auch alles auf Mobius die Hölle heiß machen kann! Eingeschlossen dir! Eclipse: Was? Dann sollte ich.... Blaze: Mach lieber nichts! Ich kümmere mich drum. Tu so, als ob du noch bei Mephiles arbeitest und im richtigen Moment schlägst du zu! (Folge 40) Eclipse: Richtig hinterhältig...aber OK! Blaze: Bye! Blaze springt runter und landet sicher auf dem Boden. Blaze: Wo ist Mephiles? Wo könnte er sein? Was? Heute Nacht ist ein Konzert von Mina? Wer ist Mina? Karaoke: Du kennst Mina Mongoose nicht? Was bist du für ein Opfer? Stammst du von einer anderen Dimension? Blaze: Kann man so sagen. Ich bin nicht von hier. Karaoke: Also für dich erkläre ich es mal: Mina Mongoose ist der berühmteste Popstar des Planeten! Blaze: Dann ist es klar. Mephiles will da zuschlagen! Karaoke: Mephiles? Ist das eine Heavy Metal Band? Blaze: Was? Nein. Bye. Karaoke: Hey warte! Blaze rennt weg. In der Nacht steht Blaze beim Konzert. Blaze: Wo ist Mephiles? Ich seh ihn nicht. Moment mal. Was macht Shadow da? Und warum steht er bewaffnet vor der Prinzessin? Shadow: Aus dem Weg Prinzessin! (Folge 36) Shadow schießt oben auf dem Dach und teleportiert sich da nach oben. (Folge 37) Blaze: Was zum? Das Vieh oben kenne kenne ich doch! Blaze sieht den Kampf von Shadow und Eclipse. Nachdem der Kampf vorbei ist. Blaze: Ich muss ihnen folgen! Blaze rennt hinterher und sieht Mephiles oben mit Psyche. (Folge 38) Psyche: Eclipse hat versagt und verbündete sich mit Shadow. Mephiles: Gut. Psyche: Und was ist daran wieder gut? Mephiles: Wirst du noch sehen. Mephiles springt runter Psyche: Er ist so geheimnisvoll. Blaze rennt zu Psyche und tritt sie ins Gesicht. Blaze: Was hast du damit zu schaffen, Psyche? Psyche: Blaze? Lernst du etwa gar nichts? Psyche geht in Blazes Körper rein, doch Blaze behält ihre Kontrolle. Psyche: Was zum? Blaze: Willkommen bei einem Sol Emerald. Du bist jetzt da drin gefangen, damit du keinen Unfug mehr anstellst! Psyche: Blaze, wenn ich hier rauskomme... Blaze: FALLS du rauskommst... Psyche: ...werde ich dich töten. Jawohl! Blaze: Spar dir den Atem. Ich werde Mephiles aufhalten! Koste es, was es wolle! Mephiles teleportiert sich weg. Shadow: DAMN! Er ist entkommen! Rouge: Blaze ist hier. Shadow: Was? Rouge: Blaze schwirrt im Soleanna rum und verfolgt Mephiles. Blaze: Ich bin näher, als du glaubst Rouge. Shadow: Das ergibt keinen Sinn. Rouge: Muss es nicht. Silver: Blaze ist hier? Shard: Wer? Du kennst sie? Blaze: Silver? Was macht er hier? Rouge: Silver? Shadow: Metal-Sonic? Shard: Genauer gesagt Shard. Silver: Wo ist Blaze, Rouge? Rouge: Weiß ich nicht. Silver: Das kaufe ich dir nicht ab. Shadow: Es ist aber so. Finde dich damit ab. Silver hebt Shadow und Rouge mit Hilfe seiner Telekinese hoch und wirft sie gegen die Wand. Silver: HÖRT AUF ZU LÜGEN! WO IST BLAZE? Shard: Silver, chill! Shadow: Du willst kämpfen? SCHÖN! Blaze: Was für Dummköpfe. Ich gehe lieber weiter, sonst entkommt Mephiles. Blaze läuft weiter und sieht einen Laden Blaze: Hey Sie! Haben sie einen kristallfarbenen Igel gesehen? Verkäufer: Nein leider nicht. Nur ein Alien mit einer Liebe für Waffen. (Folge 37) Blaze: Danke. Bye. Blaze läuft weiter und sieht Silver, Shard und Eclipse Eclipse: Schnell weg hier. Silver: Du entkommst mir nicht! Shard: Du bist zu lahm, ich machs. Shard fliegt schnell hinterher und brät Eclipse eins über! Eclipse: AU! Silver: Wir haben ihn! Shard: Wir? Silver: Wir sind ein Team. Shard: Wenn du meinst... Silver: Wo ist Blaze? Eclipse: Wer? Und wer bist du? Silver: Ich bin Silver the Hedgehog und komme 200 Jahre aus der Zukunft! Eclipse: Ey, keine Ahnung was du genommen hast, aber ich habe keine Ahnung, wo Blaze ist. Silver: Wieso sollte ich dir glauben? Eclipse: Ganz einfach: Woher soll ich wissen, wo sie ist, wenn ich nicht mal weiß, wo sie ist? Silver: Ergibt Sinn. Silver geht von Eclipse weg und Shard folgt ihn. Shard: Ähm Silver, hat er seine Begründung nicht mit seiner Behauptung beantwortet? Silver: Nö. Blaze hat sich versteckt. Blaze: Silver, du bist so naiv. Und Silver läuft zum Schloss...natürlich! Da will Mephiles am Liebsten Iblis entfachen! Den kaufe ich mir! (Folge 40) Blaze rennt hinterher. Viel Später ins Jetzt! Blaze: Mephiles ist schon wieder weg. Doch er entkommt mir nicht! Mephiles ist hinter Blaze. Mephiles: Das hatte ich nicht vor, Prinzessin Blaze. Blaze: Was zum? Mephiles schießt einen Laser, doch Blaze weicht aus. Mephiles: Zeige mir, wie du mich unterhalten kannst! Blaze: Oh ja, das werde ich! SEHR sogar! Blaze gegen Mephiles! Ein alles entscheidender Kampf steht bevor! Wird Blaze siegreich vom Kampf rausgehen oder wird Mephiles sein Ziel erreichen? Kategorie:Folgen